I Know What You Did Last Summer
by Wing Serenade
Summary: This is my take on Seifer's and Rinoa's *true* relationship. Oooo... Don't worry, this is humor guys.


  
  
** Authors Note's:** This fic has been begging in my head to be written since I played FF8 for the very first time. I was able to resist the urge for a while but now I'm so whacked out that I could care less(Yeah baby! Finals in a week!). Sides' I'm surprised no one else has written this yet. Anyhoo, this fic is well... screw it, figure it out yourselves. I'll do the writing and you can do the reading, k? All right! Now let's go the to super duper original title and get on with this story! (Dammit >_<;; that's what I get when I write a web page in the style of Selphie. ::evil giggle::)   
  
** I Know What You Did Last Summer **   
  
     It was a normal day in Balamb; the sky was clear, the wind was soft, and the sea water was gently washing the shore. The day was so beautiful it seemed as though nothing could happen to destroy the tranquil mood of the quaint town.   
  
     Well, almost nothing.   
  
     "Not again!" Seifer slammed his fishing pole on the ground for what seemed the umpteenth time that day. "How in the hell does he keep doing that?!" Across the pier Raijin was dangling yet another fish from his pole and dancing around in victory. Fuujin shrugged.   
  
     "DUMB LUCK." She replied, as she promptly kicked Raijin in the back of the knee, causing the big dumb giant to fall into the water and loose his catch, also for the umpteenth time that day. Seifer laughed. The moment continued on; Raijin trying to get back on the pier while Fuujin stepped on his hands, when a shadow crossed the docks and caught the trio's attention. Seifer turned his head to the cause of the sudden darkness to find himself staring at the face of his old rival: Squall Leonhart.   
  
     The young SeeD's face was stoic, as though he had to do something but didn't really care to do it. Seifer smirked. He already imagined that he and Squall would have to confront each other again after the incident at Lunatic Pandora. Not that he could blame Squall. After all, he did try to junction his girlfriend to Adel. Of course, that didn't mean he regretted it. The experience he had as the Sorceress' Knight had humbled him, making him a better person after the incident was over. Besides, Rinoa had been asking for punishment the moment he realized that her affection had turned elsewhere. How in the hell could she have fallen for Squall of all people? The guy was so cold he was impenetrable. He could only laugh at what their sex life must be like.   
  
     He walked towards his rival casually, determined not to let the situation get to him and put him on guard. Squall walked towards him as well, retaining his demeanor and the two finally met in the middle. Neither Raijin nor Fuujin made any move during the tense moment as the two stared at each other through their ice cold blue eyes. Surprisingly, it was Squall who broke the silence first.   
  
     "I need to ask you something." Squall's voice came out in it's usual calm tenor, a slight trail of bitterness caught up in his words. "About Rinoa." He finished.   
  
     _So, we're just going to jump straight into the thick are we?_ Seifer thought to himself. _You never were one to waste time, were you Squall?_ He straightened up, cocky grin still on his face. "What is it you want to ask me?" _And if it is about Pandora, there's no way I'm going to tell you the truth. I may have made an ass out of myself, but I still have my pride. I will never admit to jealousy to you._   
  
     "It's not about Pandora. It's about that summer." Squall's voice began to waver with anger, causing Seifer to take a step back, genuine confusion showing up on his face. Was it just him or was Squall blushing?   
  
     "What summer?"   
  
     The auburn haired young man turned his face, the faint rouge on his cheeks growing in intensity. "You know exactly what summer I'm talking about Seifer." Squall practically breathed through clenched teeth. "I've asked Rinoa about it several times already and she won't give me a straight answer, if any at all, so I decided to come here and confront you about it." He turned back to face Seifer. "So tell me. What _happened_ that summer, and how _close_ were you two?"   
  
     Seifer dug through his memory, still unsure of what summer Squall could be talking about and why Rinoa had been mentioned. Really, it was times like these that he hated GF's. _Summer, summer, oh wait... he means THAT summer! Good god, he can't be serious! I'm not telling him about that! Yeesh, I'm glad Rinoa is still keeping her promise. I'd never live it down if anyone found out about that! _   
  
  
Meanwhile at Balamb Garden on the Quad....   
  
  
     Rinoa was helping Selphie and some of the other Garden Committee members plan out the layout for the new stage. It was nearing lunch time and Quistis was going to be joining them as soon as she was able to escape from her meeting with Cid. Rinoa smiled. It was so wonderful being at Garden. Everyone was so kind she felt right at home, knowing that she was accepted here as though she was one of them.   
  
     "Hey! Rinoa!" Selphie called from the bottom of the ladder Rinoa was perched on. "Quistis is here! Let's go have lunch in the cafeteria, okay!" Rinoa nodded at the energetic SeeD and began to climb down, careful not to loose her footing. As soon as she touched the ground Selphie rushed up to her and began to drag her out of the Quad area, brown hair bobbing up and down like it had a life of it's own. Rinoa had to cup her hand over her mouth to keep from giggling when she remembered some comments Squall had made about Selphie's hair when they were alone. Quistis met the two at the entrance of the Quad area, and together they all walked to the Cafeteria.   
  
     Once there, the three got their lunches from the cooks and sat down in a secluded corner far off away from the other students. This somewhat baffled Rinoa since they usually sat along with everyone else, but when she saw Quistis look at Selphie and both of them nodded together, her curiosity was peaked.   
  
     "Rinoa, I want ask you something!" Selphie piped up. Rinoa pulled out her napkin and placed it over her lap.   
  
     "Sure. What it is?"   
  
     The short brunette turned over to Quistis quickly, as though gaining permission before she continued. "Well... before you were going out with Squall, you were going out with Seifer right?" Rinoa nodded. Selphie leaned over the table, motioning for Rinoa to come closer. "So, how far did you go?" At that, Rinoa sputtered, nearly dropping the food that was in her hands.   
  
     "What?!"   
  
     "You heard me! How far did you go with Seifer? Inquiring minds want to know!" Selphie slammed her hand on the table, making the food jump.   
  
     "What's wrong Rinoa? You can tell us. After all, it's only girl talk." Quistis began, her eyes slitting with a seductive gleam. "Or are you afraid we're going to tell Squall?"   
  
     Rinoa gaped. "Why are you asking me this?" She demanded. No one had mentioned her relationship with Seifer since the incident at Galbadia Garden, and after she had gotten together with Squall, no one seemed to care. Except him. Already she could recall the numerous times that he had asked her about it. It was almost driving her nuts to the point where she was going to tell him. Yet, she knew she couldn't. She had made a promise to Seifer not to reveal to Squall what happened back then. Although at that time she hadn't even known Squall, much less did she know that she would one day date him steadily. She understood though, why Seifer didn't want her to say anything. From what she heard of him at Garden, the Seifer she knew seemed like he never existed.   
  
     "Rinoa... Hey Rinoa!!" Selphie waved her hand in front of Rinoa's face, snapping her out of her inner thoughts. "Geez Rinoa, you're starting to act like Squall!" The girl giggled as Rinoa blushed in embarrassment.   
  
     "So, are you going to tell us?" Quistis pushed. "I'd really like to know what made you fall for the problem child of Garden before you fell for Squall." The blonde stretched her arms over her head. "I can see why you'd be attracted to him, but his personality usually makes you run away screaming for your life after 5 minutes." She stopped stretching, laying her head on her palm. "So, tell us what you found so attractive."   
  
     "Well..." Rinoa began. Inside, she was in turmoil over what she should do. On one hand she wanted to tell her friends, but on the other she was worried about whether or not she really should. Then again, Seifer never asked her to keep it secret from Quistis or Selphie, and she really wanted to tell them so that they wouldn't have such a bad impression of Seifer, especially after all the turmoil. In all honesty, he really wasn't as bad a guy as everyone made him out to be, even despite the mistakes he had made. "Okay. I'll tell you." Selphie and Quistis gave a silent cheer and leaned closer to the former resistance member. "So... where should I begin?" Rinoa tapped her nails on the table for a few moments. "How bout a song?" She suggested.   
  
     Selphie and Quistis looked at each other strangely. "A song?"   
  
  
Back at Balamb Town....   
  
  
     "You really want to know what happened puberty boy?" Seifer taunted. "You may not like what you hear." He walked forward, making the shorter boy step back slightly. He was very happy with the situation all of a sudden. Squall's curiosity had given him the advantage and Seifer couldn't resist lording it over him. Of course he had no intention of telling Squall the truth. The truth would destroy his whole image. The truth would destroy any shred of respect Squall may have still had for Seifer.   
  
     "Whatever... I'll hear what you have to say." Squall huffed. "I just have to know."   
  
     _She's really gotten to you hasn't she?_ Seifer inwardly mused. _I guess I should have a little fun then. _ "Sure. I'll tell you exactly what happened." Seifer put his arm around Squall, making the younger man look at him suspiciously. "What's with that face? You don't want me to tell you?" Squall frowned even more but shook his head. Seifer began to smile all the more. Leading the other boy to the edge of the pier he called Raijin and Fuujin over to his side. "Hmm... where should I begin?" He drummed his fingers along his chin thoughtfully before a look of happy glee flitted over his features. "I know! How bout I tell you in a song? It all started on a beach near Timber..."   
  
     The looks he got from not only Squall but from his posse were priceless as he took a breath and began to sing. Not knowing that elsewhere, Rinoa was telling her side of the tale too.   
  
     Seifer  
    _ Summer loving, had me a blast_  
    Rinoa  
    _ Summer loving, happened so fast_  
    Seifer  
    _ I met a girl, crazy for me_  
     Rinoa  
    _ Met a boy, cute as can be_  
    Together  
    _ Summer days drifting away to oh, oh the summer nights_  
  
     Raijin & Fuujin  
    _ Tell me more, tell me more_  
    Raijin   
    _ Did you get very far?_  
     Selphie & Quistis   
    _ Tell me more, tell me more_  
     Quistis  
    _ Like did he have the scar?_  
  
     Seifer  
    _ She swam by me, she got a cramp_  
     Rinoa  
    _ He ran by me, got my suit damp_  
    Seifer  
    _ I saved her life, she nearly drowned_  
     Rinoa   
    _ He showed off, splashing around_  
     Together  
    _ Summer sun something's begun but oh, oh the summer nights_  
  
     Selphie & Quistis   
    _ Tell me more, tell me more_  
     Selphie   
    _ Was it love at first sight?_  
     Raijin & Fuujin   
    _ Tell me more, tell me more_  
     Fuujin   
    _ FIGHT, PUT UP?_  
  
     Seifer   
    _ Took her bowling, before I got laid_  
     Rinoa   
    _ We went strolling, drank lemonade_  
     Seifer   
    _ We made out under the dock_  
     Rinoa   
    _ We stayed out till ten o'clock_  
     Together   
    _ Summer fling don't mean a thing but oh, oh the summer nights_  
  
     Raijin & Fuujin  
    _ Tell me more, tell me more_  
     Fuujin   
    _ YOU, NO BRAG._  
     Selphie & Quistis   
    _ Tell me more, tell me more_  
     Quistis   
    _ Now he sounds like a drag_  
  
     Rinoa  
    _ He got friendly holding my hand_  
     Seifer   
    _ She got friendly down in the sand_  
     Rinoa   
    _ He was sweet, just turned eighteen_  
     Seifer   
    _ Well she was good, you know what I mean_  
     Together   
    _ Summer heat boy and girl meet but oh, oh the summer nights_  
  
     Selphie & Quistis   
    _ Tell me more, tell me more_  
     Selphie   
    _ How much gil did he spend?_  
     Raijin & Fuujin   
    _ Tell me more, tell me more_  
     Raijin   
    _ Could she get me a friend?_  
  
     Rinoa   
    _ It turned colder, that's where it ends_  
     Seifer   
    _ So I told her we'd still be friends_  
     Rinoa   
    _ Then we made our true love vow_  
     Seifer   
    _ Wonder who she's doing now_  
     Together   
    _ Summer dreams ripped at the seams but oh, those summer nights_  
  
     All   
    _ Tell me more, tell me more_  
  
     Rinoa stopped singing, looking at the now dreamy faces of Selphie and Quistis. She felt so much better now having told them. She could tell that from now on they would see Seifer in a whole new light. Selphie pulled her head away from it's comfortable spot on the table. "Wow, who would've though Seifer was so gentle! Tee hee! Maybe I should dump Irvine and go after him!" She giggled.   
  
     "That is amazing. I would have never imagined Seifer like that." Quistis waggled a finger at Rinoa quickly. "I have one thing to ask you now. What's this about a true love vow?" She arched her eyebrow. "Haven't you two split up?"   
  
     "Oh of course!" Rinoa immediately felt her cheeks turn crimson. "You know I love Squall more than anything! It's just that at the time, I was so infatuated with Seifer that I didn't really know that the feeling I had for him wasn't love. I know better now." Quistis smiled at her response.   
  
     "That's all I needed to hear..."   
  
  
However, in town, things weren't turning out so well.   
  
  
     "You SON OF A BITCH!!" Squall was kicking in midair, struggling vainly to get out of Fuujin's and Raijin's grip, his face turning red with anger. Seifer stood a mere few feet away, laughing at the struggling Leonhart.   
  
     "What's the matter Squall? Don't like the truth? Or are you in denial?" Squall continued to writhe, hand reaching for his gunblade. "I'll bet that she says my name sometimes by accident in bed, huh?"   
  
     "No she doesn't!!" Squall howled. Managing to kick Raijin in the shins and knock him off the pier, leaving him with only Fuujin to get away from.   
  
     "You mean that you aren't getting any then?" Seifer continued to ridicule, turning his back and sitting back down so he could get back to fishing. "I guess you still have some growing up to do puberty boy!" The blonde man tilted back his head and laughed harder.   
  
     Squall finally threw Fuujin off his arm and took his gunblade out of it's sheath, preparing to shut Seifer's mouth once and for all. "RENZOKUKEN!!" He ran towards Seifer, who still had his back turned, gunblade high in the air and prepared to strike. Fuujin, in desperation, got up and kicked Squall, causing the SeeD commander to trip and fly past Seifer's position landing in the water head first. Seifer ignored him and cast his lure into the ocean.   
  
     For him, it was a good day.   
  
     Owari! (The End)  
  
***************************   
  
** Disclaimers:** FF8 and all the characters in the game belong to Squaresoft. Well, duh. I think that's been made pretty clear since they actually get to make money off the game. The song "Summer Nights" is from the musical Grease(John Travolta as Danny Zucco. Whoo hoo! Actually, when I heard the words summer and that Seifer and Rinoa dated I couldn't get the song out of my head and I kept seeing the FF8 characters dance and stuff. Now that's a sign of a good musical. Although if you've read the original script it's actually a lot less PC than it was shown as in the movie version. Uhh.... am I going anywhere with this thought? Back to disclaimers!!). I'm afraid I don't know the company name that owns that musical off-hand, however, rest assured that I don't own anything that belongs to Grease either! I just happen to think that they're wonderful works of art!   
  
** General Nonsense: ** I saw the coolest anime the other day! It was so ultra cute and groovy! All the characters were little adorable kids that had stats next to them whenever they were introduced. It was like watching a really funny RPG animated! Another really cool part is that they ACTUALLY came up with a useful way to use those ending battle poses! At one part in the anime the hero is falling from the sky and no one can save him. So in order to prevent certain death he uses his super special secret technique "COOL-ASS POSE" and is suspended in midair while posing with a victory sign until someone saves him. Mega awesome, huh? Now if only I could remember the name of that anime so I could get it. Curse those GF's!!   
  
     Oh yeah, I'm sure there was something else I was thinking of saying. And that's this: Evian is Naive spelled backwards. Oh wait, that wasn't what I wanted to say! Booyaka! Oh! About the Seifer possibly being jealous of Squall thingie. I realize that some of you may not like this idea, but you have to remember that it is *entirely possible*. But isn't that why fanfiction is written? So we can share around different ideas? Tee-hee! Love, Friendship and Courage everyone!!!   
  
C-ya!   
Dark Mousy 


End file.
